A thick film printing method of performing thick film printing by inkjet printer has been disclosed. For example, see Japanese laid-open publication number JP-12-37943.
This thick film printing method uses an ink of high viscosity and low wetting property and ejects the ink to a same printing position plural times in order to make a thick film print media. That is, the thick film print media can be formed by laminating the ink ejected on the same position of the print media.
However, the conventional thick film printing method has a drawback that the ink ejection function is wrong because it uses the ink of high viscosity and low wetting property.
Further, even if the conventional method uses the ink of high viscosity and low wetting property, there is a possibility that leveling occurs in the ink that has been laminated at a same position on the print media with the passage of time, and therefore it is extremely difficult to make the thick film printed matter by the conventional method.
Even if the thick film printed matter is obtained, it is difficult to form a detailed, fine, and sharp image of the thick film print media because it cannot be avoided to deform the shape of the thick film caused by leveling.
Furthermore, there is a problem in the conventional thick film printing method that it is necessary to change the kind of the ink suitable for the print media according to the kind of the print media because wetting property, a degree of blur, and other properties are different in the kind of the print media.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is, with due consideration to the drawbacks of the conventional technique, to provide an inkjet printer and a thick film printing method thereof using an ink of low viscosity suitable for ink ejection performed through an inkjet print head and capable of printing a thick film printed matter of detailed, fine, and sharp image regardless of the kind of the print media.